Troublesome Trucks
The Troublesome Trucks are often primary antagonists to engines and consist of a variety of equipment, including open wagons, boxed vans, liquid tankers, flatbeds, and other wagons. They were known to cause accidents to an engine who carries them, but sometimes do silly things when their engine orders them about and they do not listen. On the Skarloey Railway, there are white open wagons known as the Slate Trucks. Troublesome Trucks are only good with Edward and Stepney, but they're never mature with other engines, and they don't use their thoughts really well when they get into an accident. They are often depicted using SI3D 2006 and 2009 models, though occasionally, BR equipment built into the game and from the Settle and Carlisle expansion have been spotted. Accidents/Incidents The Troublesome Trucks are known for their incidents. They have made engines going crazy like Barry and Sheffield in two Season 5 episodes on The Little Western and cause derailments as a trick to engines at any location on the Island of Sodor. Also they sometimes snap a coupling causing them to break away like in the Season 3 episode, Shakedown and sang to Diesel three times with rude songs which were in First Impressions, Bad Apple and Worked Out of seasons three and four. Two incidents have happened during Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years. The first one involved a broken coupling on James' train when he reached Wellsworth station. After his rough conversation with them, they giggled and laughed about the incident. What the red tender engine didn't know was that he was allegedly being filmed by some boys on the platform with a mobile phone. At Knapford Sheds, he felt embarrassed as his driver showed him the video on his laptop of the whole incident. Another incident was in 1923 where Colin was pushed off the rails at Haultraugh by the trucks and crashed face first into a house near the station which Winston had seen the entire accident all on his own. Lily then successfully pulled him out of the damaged building by using some rope which was tied by a workman, and proceeded to blame Henry for the crash, since he was shut up in the tunnel at the time. Notable Troublesome Trucks In Useful Engines and Medivac, an old troublesome van had a non-speaking role in these two episodes. Fortunately, his face had been used on other wagons like the salt wagon in Worked Out that was singing a rude song to Diesel. All the liquid tankers and other trucks have faces so they can have a speaking role or non-speaking role which Stepney had to take them once in episode twenty-one named Bluebells & Batsmen. A fish van, in the episode Flying Fish, caused a coupling to snap on a fish train heading to Kellsthorpe Road for Henry's Flying Kipper train pulled by Sheffield crashed into the old harbor shed and banged into Brian the brake van. Voice Actors WildNorWester has voiced all the troublesome trucks, but Donald9andDouglas10 only voiced one truck which was a fish van in the episode, Flying Fish. Trivia *WildNorWester, to date, has made a single wagon in the form of a three-axle van. Appearances Episodes *Season 1 - Limits (do not speak), Tolerance (do not speak), Great Western and Snowstorm *Season 2 - Little Engines and Old Tricks *Season 3 - Bluebells & Batsmen (do not speak), Useful Engines, First Impressions and Shakedown *Season 4 - Learning Curve and Worked Out *Season 5 - Doubts, Ruffled Feathers and Flying Fish *Season 1 STMY - Fame & Misfortune (giggling only; do not speak), Doncaster Drawn (do not speak), Aftermath and Consequences Specials *Bad Apple Category:Rolling Stock Category:Characters Category:Antagonists